The crazy days series
by Kat-Kitty
Summary: Don't look at me for the title. My friend made it. Anyways... This is a peek into the life of Yugi and his friends when they live with me! Mwahahahaha! PG for swearing. Please R&R! There's a plot! ^__^
1. Default Chapter

The list  
By: Kathleen  
  
Kathleen: Ryou is Ryou Bakura and Bakura is Yami Bakura. Marik is Yami Malik and Malik Ishtar is Malik. [If I find a place here for him.] The setting here is in my house. It's somewhere near Yugi's house but since I am the authoress Little Yugi and Yami live with me! Mwahahahahahahahahahaha!  
  
Yugi: I am not little!  
  
Kathleen: Yes you are.  
  
Yugi: No I'm not!  
  
Kathleen: Then what are you then?  
  
Yugi: …  
  
Kathleen: Ha I won!  
  
Yugi: *pouts* No fair! Your almost just as short as I am!   
  
Kathleen: That's the key word: Almost. You see Yugi dear, I am taller than you. Therefore I am. Now leave me be. I have my disclaimers yet to put and I also need to tell everyone that: YAMI IS MINE! NO ONE GOES NEAR HIM BUT ME AND THAT MEANS YOU TOO TEA/ANZU! *sticks tongue out at a picture of Tea*  
  
Yugi: *goes away defeated*  
  
Yami: *pops out of nowhere* Have you seen Yugi?  
  
Kathleen: Yami! ^__^ *glomps Yami* *lets go* *hugs him instead*  
  
Yami: -_-; What was that about?  
  
Kathleen: I forgot that you didn't like glomping. ^__^  
  
Yami: Oh.  
  
Kathleen: Here are the disclaimers: I do not own Yu-gi-oh [Aww…] and the Harry Potter game: Mystery at Hogwarts [or something like that] It's my friends game, I also don't own any mentioned candy product, good charlotte nor anything else that's familiar to you in this fic, [Damn!] But I own everything else in this fic. [Yay!] Now let's start the fic! ^__^  
  
Yami: *drags Kathleen backstage and starts the fic*  
  
**  
  
Kathleen: Yugi how many times must I tell you?! You need to make a guess cause there are no more cards! Stop touching mine! *slaps Yugi's hand*  
  
Yugi: *leaves Kathleen's cards alone* Fine. I believe that it's Professor Snape who caught Draco Malfoy doing the Wingardium Leviosa to Ron Weasley in the potions classroom.  
  
Yami: Wrong. I have proof. *shows Draco Malfoy card*  
  
Yugi: Darn. *marks it off*  
  
Kathleen: *peeks at the card and marks it off on her score sheet*  
  
Yugi: *dosen't notice* Your turn Kat.  
  
Kathleen: Mwahahahahahahahahaha! Anyway… I believe Madame Hooch caught Gregory Gayle doing the Locomotors Mortis to Harry Potter in the Potions classroom. Got any proof Yugi?  
  
Yugi: No.  
  
Kathleen: How bout' you Yami?  
  
Yami: No.  
  
Kathleen: I win! I win! *looks in trap door* Oh yeah! Oh yeah! I beat the game king! I beat the game king! *shows them the cards*  
  
Yami: *pouts* Damn it! I was not destined to loose to you! You cheated!  
  
Kathleen: Sore loser.  
  
Yami: Am not!  
  
Yugi: It's O.K. Yami. She's the authoress, after all It's just a game.  
  
Kathleen: It's O.K. Yugi. Don't calm him down. He looks cute when he pouts. *snuggles up to Yami*  
  
Yami: *blush*  
  
Yugi: *blushes and covers his eyes*  
  
*DING DONG!*  
  
Yami: *still blushing* Y-Yugi could-could you g-get that?  
  
Yugi: *gladly leaves the room face red*  
  
Kathleen: Kawaii… *cuddles closer to Yami*  
  
Joey: Yo guy… ee… What are you two doing?!  
  
Kathleen: What does it look like to you?! Cooking?! Cuddling of course. How could anyone resist this cutie. *pinches Yami*  
  
Yami: *blushes harder*  
  
Joey: *laughs* In front of Yugi? You're ruining the poor boys innocence!  
  
Tristian: *laughs too*  
  
Kathleen: That is the plan my dear Joey! Mwahahahahahahahahahaha!  
  
Joey and Tristian: O_O;  
  
Yami: O_O *moves away, scared, breaking the cuddle*  
  
Kathleen: Mwahahahahahahahahahaha!  
Yugi: Are they done? *peeks into the room*  
  
Kathleen: Mwahahahahahahahahahaha!  
  
Joey: Yeah man. They stopped cuddling but I think our author is well… going insane.  
  
Kathleen: Mwahahahahahahahahahaha!  
  
Yugi: That's normal. *steps back into the room*  
  
Kathleen: Mwahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!  
  
Tristian: Kat.   
  
Kathleen: Mwahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!  
  
Joey: Yo Kat.   
  
Kathleen: Mwahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!  
  
Joey and Tristian: KAT!  
  
Kathleen: *in a whinny voice* What?  
  
Joey: That's better.  
  
Tristian: I'm wondering. Why'd you call us here?  
  
Kathleen: You'll soon find out when the Kaiba boys, Ryou and his Yami get here.  
  
Yugi: How about Tea?  
  
Kathleen: What about Tea? You mean to say you actually want her here?  
  
Yugi: No.   
  
Kathleen: See?  
  
Yugi: Good point.  
  
Joey: I'm hungry. Can I get something to eat?  
  
Tristian: Yeah me too.  
  
Kathleen: Fine but don't finish the food. Yugi and Yami just went shopping today.  
  
Yugi and Yami: *nods head*  
  
Joey: *in a far too innocent voice* Of course we wont!   
  
Tristian: *in the same angelic voice* We'd never do that.  
  
Joey and Tristian: *runs into the kitchen*  
  
Kathleen: I have a bad feeling about this.  
  
Yami: Me too but I don't think they can eat THAT much food. I mean Yugi and I stocked so much food that I have a feeling that we won't need to go shopping till next, next, next month unless it gets spoiled.  
  
Yugi: I second that. Plus I also got us Nausica, hazelnut of course, and a lot of chocolate and candies! ^__^  
  
Kathleen: Yay! Sugar rush city! ^__^  
  
Yami: *moans* Not again. I thought I got rid of that stuff from the cart.  
  
Yugi: *shakes head* Nope Yami. Kat here taught me a trick on how to hide food. ^__^  
  
Kathleen: *evil laugh*  
  
Yami: *moans again*  
  
*sounds of munching and crunching could be heard from the kitchen*  
  
Joey: WOW! I didn't they had so much candy hidden in this house! *munch munch*  
  
Tristian: I know! Mmmm… Nausica! And Chocolates! Mom never let me have any more of these after that night you slept over! *munch* She's still trying to get the stench off the carpet.  
  
Joey: What a shame. Oh well!  
  
Kathleen: My chocolates! *runs into the kitchen*  
  
Yugi: My candy! *runs into the kitchen*  
  
Kathleen and Yugi: *bumps into each other trying to get through the door to the kitchen* *struggles to get up* *bumps into each other again* *gets up* *enters the door one at a time barely missing each other*  
  
Yami: *shakes hard trying to suppress laughter* Must-not-laugh. Too-funny. NO! Must-not-laugh-at-aibou-and Mwahahahahahahahaha! That's so funny! Mwahahahahahahahaha! It's just so wrong! Mwahahahahahahahaha!  
  
*DING DONG!* *DING DONG!*  
  
Yami: *wipes tears from his eyes* Coming, coming. *opens the door* Oh. Hi Kaiba.  
  
Seto: Hn.  
  
Mokuba: *looks around* Where's Kat? She told me she'd have candy here for me.  
  
Yami and Seto: *raises one eyebrow*  
  
Mokuba: I didn't want to come but she told me she'd have candy here for me.  
  
Seto: She bribed you?  
  
Mokuba: More of enduced me. *walks inside in an innocent manner*  
  
Yami: *to Seto* Isn't that the same thing? [It is]  
  
Seto: *shrugs* Dunno. Your girlfriend is evil. Very evil. *walks inside*  
  
Yami: *blushes* She's not my girlfriend! *closes door*  
  
Seto: Whatever.  
  
In the kitchen…  
  
Kathleen: Let go of my Chocolates! *plays tug-o-war with Joey over a smashed chocolate bar*  
  
Joey: No! I got it first!  
  
Yugi: My candy! *runs after Tristian*  
  
Tristian: It's mine now! Bwhahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!  
  
Yugi: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!! ;_; My candy…  
  
Yami: *peeks in* Hey guys Seto and Mokuba are here.   
  
Kathleen: Give me my chocolate! *yanks the chocolate bar*  
  
Joey: Never! *yanks it back*  
  
Tristian: Yugi want some? *holds some candy out to Yugi*  
  
Yugi: *nods head and makes a grab for the candy*  
  
Tristian: Too bad. *pulls the candy back and eats it all*  
  
Yugi: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! ;_; My candy…  
  
Yami: *sarcastically*I feel so wanted. *goes back into the living room*   
  
Mokuba: Seems like they're fighting in there.  
  
Yami: Yeah. Joey and Tristian are eating all the candy.  
  
Mokuba: WHAT?! NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!! *runs into the kitchen screaming his lungs out*  
  
Yami: Whoa. I didn't know how many sugar freaks there are.  
  
Seto: That's Mokuba. *looks like he's about to run into the kitchen himself* //Candy… I want… correction… NEED candy.//  
  
Yami: How about you Seto? Don't you like candy?  
  
Seto: Of course I… *twitch* do. *starts twitching* //Must have candy… CANDY!! I NEED CANDY!// I'm… controlled… that's… *twitch* all… //Must have *twitch* candy.//  
  
Yami: *notices Seto's twitching* Are you O.K. Seto? You're twitching.  
  
Seto: Shut up. *twitch* Of course I am. *starts twitching more* //CANDY!!!!//  
  
Yami: O.K. If you're sure.  
  
*DING DONG!* *DING DONG!*  
  
Yami: That must be Ryou and Bakura.  
  
Kathleen: NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!! *gets thrown out of the kitchen* MY CANDY!  
  
Yugi: HEY! LET GO! *gets thrown out of the kitchen too* OW!  
  
Mokuba: STOP THAT! HEY! *gets thrown out of the kitchen and lands on Yugi*   
  
Yugi and Mokuba: OW!  
  
Kathleen: *giggles*  
  
Yami: O_O I'll… go answer the… the door… yeah… the door… *rushes to answer the door* //SHE… giggled… SETO… is twitching… this is so screwed. //  
  
Yugi: Shut up Kat! *rubs his bottom*  
  
Kathleen: *sticks tongue out* It's all your fault that they were able to get us out of there! I told you to tackle Joey! Not Tristian!  
  
Yugi: *sticks tongue out too* No it's not! I tackled Tristian cause' he had my Mars bar!  
  
Seto: //I've never seen this side of Yugi before. Must have candy… *twitch*//  
  
Kathleen: I don't care if he had your Mars bar! It's all your fault we got thrown out!   
  
Yugi: No it's not!  
  
*munching from behind the couch*  
  
Kathleen, Yugi and Seto: *turns to look behind the couch* MOKUBA?!  
  
Mokuba: *eating Kit Kat* *munch* I shwiped it ouff Joudy wen he wasn't *munch* luking.  
  
Kathleen: That's mine you little twit! *makes a grab for the candy bar*  
  
Seto: *grabs Kathleen by the scruff of her neck* What did you say?  
  
Kathleen: *scared* Nothing…  
  
Seto: Good. *puts Kat down*  
  
Kathleen: * relived sigh*  
  
Ryou: Hey guys… Hey Kat.  
  
Kathleen: Ryou! *glomps Ryou* Kawaii…  
  
Yami: Hey! *tries to pry Kathleen off Ryou* Kat… get off the poor boy. //Why not glomp me instead?//  
  
Bakura: *helps Yami*  
  
Kathleen: *get pried off Ryou* Hey… *whines*  
  
Yami: It's-  
  
*loud crashing noises from the kitchen*  
  
Joey: Whoops… dropped the eggs. Oh well… *licking and slurping sounds*  
  
Tristian: You do know that that's raw… and that you're licking it off the floor.  
  
Joey: Don't care. Besides if I know Yami he would've cleaned, moped and swept the floor this morning.  
  
Tristian: Yeah. Guess your right. Whoops! Dropped the flour!  
  
Yami: Ahh!!! I just cleaned the kitchen this morning!  
  
Bakura: He…he… The pharaoh… cleaning. You've got to be kidding me.  
  
Yugi: Nope. Kat says if he wants to stay out of the Millennium Puzzle the least he can do is do some chores.  
  
Yami: You didn't have to tell him that! //My kitchen…// *sniff*  
  
Bakura: *starts laughing like a mad man*  
  
Kathleen: O_O; *whispers to Ryou* Did you give him his daily supply of sugar early so he wouldn't go and try to blow up the city?  
  
Ryou: *looks at her oddly* No. He hasn't even had his sugar yet. This is the after effects of yesterdays sugar.  
  
Kathleen: Oh… *does some thinking* *evil smile* Well he'll need to get a little bit more to keep him happy. Yo Bakura!  
  
Ryou: //No… please she not doing what I think she's doing… Please no…//  
  
Bakura: *stops his laughing suddenly* What?  
  
Kathleen: Want candy?  
  
Ryou: *shakes head worriedly* //No…//  
  
Bakura: *nods head earnestly* //Yes…//  
  
Kathleen: That settles it! Bakura, if you want chocolate could you go inside the kitchen and throw Joey and Tristian out?  
  
Bakura: Sure! *looks evil* My pleasure… *enters kitchen*  
  
Yami: Wait for me! *enters the kitchen too*  
  
Yugi: Go Bakura! *waves an 'I want candy' banner*  
  
Kathleen: *Joins Yugi*  
  
Joey: *licking and slurping sounds stop* Hey Bakura! Want some AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!! Help!   
  
Tristian: What is it Joe- AHHHHHHH!!! Some one save us!  
  
Joey: Help! Mad Yami's are attacking!  
  
Tristian: We're your friends! O.K. so maybe just you're other selves but still! That counts! I think…  
  
Yami: You'll pay for messing up this pharaohs kitchen!  
  
Bakura: CANDY!!!  
  
Ryou and Kathleen: -_-;  
  
Seto: *in almost an angry whisper* Mokuba give me that candy! Now!  
  
Mokuba: No… It's mine! All mine!  
  
Seto: I want it!  
  
Mokuba: No! Buy your own!  
  
Ryou and Kathleen: -_-;   
  
Ryou: I'm surrounded by fools.  
  
Kathleen: *sigh* *brings out a small notebook* Number 1: Buy more candy.  
  
Ryou: What's that?   
  
Kathleen: My list of things to do. So far I only have one thing to do…  
  
Yami: Hey! Bakura! Not that!   
  
*sound of splashing water*  
  
Yami: Great. Kat's gonna have a fit when she finds out you burst the pipe.  
  
Bakura: Mwahahahahahahahaha! Kill the candy thieves! Mwahahahahahahahaha!  
  
Joey and Tristian: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!  
  
Kathleen: I guess I spoke too soon. Number 2: Fix the pipe in the kitchen.   
  
Yami and Bakura: GET OUT OF HERE! *throws Joey and Tristian out of the kitchen*  
  
Joey and Tristian: NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!! *Gets thrown out of the kitchen and lands by Kat's feet*  
  
Kathleen: Well, well… Our little thieves.  
  
Joey and Tristian: *cower* Help.   
  
Joey: H-Hi… K-Kat.  
  
Kathleen: *smirks evilly*  
  
15 minutes later…  
  
Joey and Tristian: *gagged and tired to a chair* Mufft!!!  
  
Kathleen: Sorry… I can't hear you. *laughs evilly*  
  
Yugi: Hey Kat. I checked the kitchen and Joey and Tristian ate everything but the remaining 40% of our candies. *shows a piece of candy and hastily shoves it into his mouth*  
  
Kathleen: Number 3: Go shopping for food. *to Joey and Tristian* Wait just a sec. *runs into the kitchen and starts eating all the candies and chocolates*  
  
Yugi: HEY! *runs in after her*  
  
Bakura: *from inside the kitchen* CANDY! *starts eating too*  
  
Yami: *emerges from the kitchen* That was weird. Yugi and Kat were… um… how should I say this… fighting…  
  
Ryou: I don't believe that's the first.  
  
Yami: It's still hard to get used to though. I mean aibou is usually so… You know… reserved.  
  
Ryou: I guess it's Kat's influence. Is my Yami in there too?  
  
Yami: Yeah. He's sitting by the corner going sugar high while the kitchen's flooding.   
  
Ryou: That's bad.  
  
Yami: You say that's bad? You should be here when Kat and Yugi go sugar high. They sing this song! Ugh! It's so annoying.  
  
Mokuba: Big brother! It's mine!  
  
Seto: I said give it here! *yanks the chocolate out of Mokuba's hands*  
  
Mokuba: *eyes go all watery* Mine…  
  
Seto: *hungrily eats the Kit Kat*  
  
Ryou and Yami: O_O  
  
Yami: Can we *sane* people go move *shifty eyes* Over there? *points to the corner of the room*  
  
Ryou: Yeah… I… I think so… *walks away in a scared fashion*  
  
Joey: *obviously scared and hungry* Mfit! Dunf leve myh feer! Sferw Trsfian! Juf dunft lefe myh feer! [Don't leave me here! Screw Tristian! Just don't leave me here!]  
  
Tristian: *obviously understanding Joey* Fey! [Hey!]  
  
Obviously both boys understood each other… Anyways… Another 15 minutes later…  
  
Kathleen: HeyYamiguesswhat?! Guesswhat?! Canyouguesswhat?! Huh? Huh? Canyouguess? Huh? Huh? I'lltellyou! YugiBakuraandIaregoingtopreform!Yay!Isn'titexiting?!  
  
Yami: Um…yeah…sure… *to Ryou* Brace yourself… Kat's brother made this song. It's very… Interesting. Apparently Kat likes it… when she's not sane.  
  
Ryou: Is she ever sane?  
  
Kathleen: *starts singing* THERE… ONCE WAS A FAIRY WHO WAS A GIRL…  
  
Yugi: SHE MET A GUY FAIRY AND THEY BOTH MADE KIDS…  
  
Bakura: ONE BABY THERE AND ANOTHER ONE HERE  
  
Kathleen, Yugi and Bakura: AND ANOTHER BABY THERE BUT THEY ALL HAD HAIR! SING IT! *start running around in a circle singing the same lyrics again and again*   
  
Ryou: That's… interesting.  
  
Seto: That makes ME look normal. *shudders*   
  
Mokuba: Their rhyming is so… deviant. [Abnormal/ Unexpected]   
  
Seto: *looks at Mokuba worriedly* Have you been reading the Thesaurus again?  
  
Mokuba: What's a thesaurus? Is it a kind of multifaceted [Complex] book of some sort? Is it a lexicon [thesaurus]?  
  
Seto: Yeah… Uhh… sure. //What's multifacated? What's a lexicon? Damn. I gotta research some more.//  
  
Mokuba: *looks innocent and starts humming to the tune of Kat's brother's song*  
  
Yami: *looks at Mokuba weirdly for a while then looks away* *shudders* //Those Kaiba's are weird.//  
  
After 3 hours of songs by sugar high people…  
  
Kathleen: CAUSE' I'M YOUNG AND I'M HOPELESS! *imitates a punk rock guitar player* *throws hair back and forth*  
  
Yugi: I'M LOST AND I KNOW THIS I'M GOING NOWHERE FAST THAT'S WHAT THEY SAY! *hops around playing an invisible guitar*  
  
Bakura: I'M TROUBLESOME I'VE FALLEN! I'M ANGRY AT MY FATHER! *pretends to play drums that are moving and hoping around with him*  
  
Kathleen: IT'S ME AGAINST THIS WORLD AND I DON'T CARE! *grabs an imaginary mic and sings into it dropping and breaking the imaginary guitar* I DON'T CARE… I DON'T CARE… I DON'T CARE!!!!!!  
  
Ryou: *covering ears* Who knew they could go on for 3 hours.  
  
Yami: Me.  
  
Seto: *grinding teeth* If they don't stop singing Good Charlotte soon I'm gonna wring their necks.  
  
Ryou: Look on the bright side Seto! At least they've stopped with that annoying fairy song!  
  
Mokuba: *pouting* I wanna join them!  
  
Seto: Don't you dare Mokuba… *grinds teeth more*  
  
Yami: Watch it. You might break a tooth.  
  
Mokuba: He already did that once. I was singing a death to barney song and-  
  
Seto: THAT WASN'T DEATH TO BARNEY! THAT WAS DEATH TO BLUE EYES WHITE DRAGON!  
  
Mokuba: Oh yeah.  
  
Kathleen: Howdoesthesonggo?!Howdoesthesonggo?!Tellmetellmetellmetellme!  
  
Seto: No.  
  
Mokuba: Sure. It goes like this.  
  
*everyone in the room shuts up*  
  
Mokuba: *clears throat* I hate you, You hate me, Let's get together to kill the *goes faster* blue eyes white dragon.  
  
Kathleen, Bakura and Yugi: O_O  
  
Yami: They finally shut up. *sigh of relief*  
  
Kathleen: *revives from shock of the incredibly bad Mokuba made song* LIFE STYLES… OF THE RICH AND THE FAMOUS!! *starts playing the imaginary *unbroken* guitar again*  
  
Yugi: *joins in* THEY'RE ALWAYS COMPLAINING… ALWAYS COMPLAINING! *starts hopping on the couch*  
  
Bakura: IF MONEY IS SUCH A PROBLEM… WELL THEY'VE GOT MANSIONS THINK WE SHOULD ROB THEM!!!! *starts playing with the imaginary drum set again*  
  
Seto: *sarcastically* Great! I just so wanted to hear that AGAIN Yami. I just love that song. Especially the way it makes ME LOOK BAD!  
  
Yami: Sheesh. Sorry.  
  
Ryou: *sigh* It'll be another hour or so before they'll snap out of it. Well for my Yami at least.  
  
Yami: It's almost 6:00 pm.  
  
Ryou: Guess I'll be sleepin' here. *smiles*  
  
Yami: Guess so. How bout you Kaiba's?  
  
Mokuba: Yay! Sleep over!  
  
Seto: I guess but I'll have to leave tomorrow before 12:00nn. I have a meeting.   
  
Yami: Typical Seto. Always ruining the fun.  
  
Mokuba: Yeah big brother! *whines*  
  
Seto: Well I guess I could stay.  
  
Mokuba: Yay!  
  
Seto: And we'll probably go bankrupt, lose all our money, get kicked out of the mansion, lose our servants, land out on the streets, go hungry oh… yeah DIE. All for some stupid sugar eating authors plans that don't even concern us!  
  
Mokuba: Sheesh. Sorry.  
  
Ryou: -_-;  
  
2 more hours later…  
  
Kathleen, Yugi and Bakura: *asleep* Zzzzzzzzzz…   
  
Yami: Poor things. Must've gotten tired after they went on a sugar rush. *puts blankets on all three who are cuddled up on the mattress beside each other* [Lucky Kat!]  
  
Seto: What poor things? Those monsters?   
  
Ryou: What? I can't hear you!  
  
Seto: Obviously Ryou's gone deaf.  
  
Ryou: What? I can hear you!  
  
Seto: Never mind.  
  
Ryou: What?! Never bind? Why shouldn't I bind things anymore? Answer me Seto!  
  
Seto: *looks at Ryou oddly* *shakes head* *walks into the kitchen to get water*  
  
Yami: *grabs Ryou* Ryou. Can you hear me?  
  
Ryou: What? I can't deer you. How do I do that?  
  
Yami: You lie right here O.K.? *puts him down on a couch*  
  
Ryou: I didn't lie! *sits up*  
  
Yami: *shakes head* //Music was too loud. Better tell Kat in the morning… Ryou CANNOT handle punk rock. Especially if sang by her.// *remembers Kats loud voice* *shudders* *mouths 'LAY DOWN' to Ryou*  
  
Ryou: *lays back down trying to figure out what his friends were talking about*  
  
Yami: Hey Seto! You and Mokuba can sleep on the couch-bed. Mokuba can you fix it up?  
  
Mokuba: How do you work this thing? *pokes at the couch-bed* *accidentally touches the button that make the bottom spring out* *bottom part lands on his foot* OW!!  
  
Yami: That's how you activate it. That evil thing landed on my foot the 1st few times too. Kat's the only one who dosen't get hurt with it. I swear she and that THING are co-workers or something. *shakes head and turns back to carefully tuck the blanket on Kat, Yugi and Bakura* *kisses Kat on the forehead* Night…  
  
Kat: Mmm… Yami…  
  
Yami: *blush*  
  
Mokuba: *nurses his foot*  
  
Seto: What's wrong Mokuba?  
  
Mokuba: My foot was landed on by THAT repugnant [disgusting] thing. *points to the couch-bed*   
  
Seto: //His vocabulary is getting too big…// Well… there's nothing we can do about THAT anymore can we?  
  
Mokuba: Guess not. *gets on the bed* [Note: They're in PJ's now. Kawaii!]  
  
Seto: Want me to tell you a *thinks hard* Ancedote? *looks smug*  
  
Mokuba: Don't you mean anecdote [story] big brother?  
  
Seto: *blushes* Yeah… well… that's what I meant. My tongue slipped.  
  
Yami: Ha! You're little brother can out articulate [speak] you. *sticks tongue out*  
  
Mokuba: Good one! *high fives Yami*  
  
Yami: That's a perk when you're one of the authors favorite characters.  
  
Mokuba: Really?   
  
Yami: *nods head* Well. Good night. *lays down on the other couch* Night Ryou.   
  
Ryou: Zzzzz… *obviously asleep*  
  
Yami: Never mind. Night Mokuba.   
  
Mokuba: Nigh Yami. Night big bro.  
  
Seto: Night Mokuba. You sure you don't want that ancetdoe?  
  
Mokuba: It's anecdote. And yes. I'm sure.  
  
Yami: Stop trying too hard Kaiba. You're just not good with complicated lexis'. [words] *starts laughing*  
  
Seto: *blushes* Shut up. *turns off lights* Night Mokuba.  
  
Mokuba: Night big bro.  
  
Yami: *sarcastically* Good night to you too. *goes to sleep*  
  
Mokuba: *goes to sleep*  
  
Seto: *goes to sleep*  
  
**  
  
Next morning…  
  
Kathleen: Mm… Yami… You're so soft… *snuggles up to a sleeping Bakura*  
  
Bakura: *snuggles back unaware* *hugs Kat tightly*   
  
Yami: *wakes up* *looks over to Kat and Bakura* KAT! *forgets that he put them there* How could you…  
  
Kathleen: *wakes up* What is it Yami… AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!  
  
Bakura: *wakes up* Who's screamin' so damn… AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!  
  
Kathleen and Bakura: *backs away from each other* WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY BED?!  
  
Kathleen: This is MY bed! What are YOU doing here?!  
  
Bakura: I don't know myself. *looks over to Yami* Pharaoh what the hell happened? Why am I here?  
  
Yami: *heart broken voice* Kat… how could you? *sniff* I'd understand Ryou… but… HIM…  
  
Bakura: *rolls eyes* We don't even know what we're doing here so shut you're blubbering.  
  
Yami: YOU! *points at Bakura* ARGHHHH!!! *pounces on Bakura* DIIIEEE!!!!!  
  
Bakura: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! CRAZED PHARAOH! GET HIM OFF!!! HELP!!!  
  
Yami: DIIIIIEEEEEE YOU SON OF A B***H!  
  
Bakura: AHHHHHHHH!!!!! GET OFF!!!  
  
Kathleen: O_O I'll… just… go do something… *runs upstairs to her computer*  
  
Yami: DIIIIIIIIEEEEEE!!!!!!!!  
  
Bakura: STOP IT!!!! I don't even know why I was there!  
  
Yami: *suddenly stops* You don't?  
  
Bakura: *stares at Yami oddly* Are you O.K.?   
  
Yami: Yeah. I'm fine thank you. ^__^  
  
Bakura: //Kat must've gotten to the computer.// Listen you dumb ass. I think you put us on that mattress.  
  
Yami: Oh yeah… *snaps back to his old 'DIIIIEEEE!' self forgetting what happened* What happened? I feel like I've just been possessed.  
  
Bakura: *goes into the kitchen* //Just in case he starts screamin' DIIIIIIIEEEEEE again.//  
  
Yami: Kat? Where are you?  
  
Kathleen: *comes down* Yeah?  
  
Yami: *about to ask her something*… *thinks twice*  
  
Kathleen: What is it? You were gonna ask me something? *looks innocent*  
  
Yami: No… Never mind. Want breakfast?   
  
Kathleen: Sure. *enters the kitchen*  
  
Yami: *enters the kitchen*  
  
In the kitchen…  
  
Yugi: Good morning guys!   
  
Bakura: *notices Yami* *hides behind the counter*  
  
Yami: Mornin' Yugi. Anything good to eat?  
  
Yugi: Nope. Joey and Tristian ate it all remember?  
  
Yami: Oh yeah. *looks at Bakura* What's up with you?  
  
Bakura: Just in case you try to kill me.  
  
Kathleen: *mouths to Bakura* I erased his memory.  
  
Bakura: *nods to her*  
  
Yami: Kill you?  
  
Bakura: Never mind.  
  
Yami: *in a grand voice* I demand you to tell me!  
  
Kathleen: Yami…  
  
Yami: Yes?  
  
Kathleen: Shut up.  
  
Yami: Okie dokie! ^__^  
  
Bakura: *to Yugi* What's up with the Pharaoh?  
  
Yugi: *shrug*  
  
Kathleen: Where are the others Yugi?  
  
Yugi: Mokuba and Seto went to get donuts and Ryou's in the bathroom.  
  
Kathleen: Oh. Where'd Joey and Tristian go? I thought we tied them and left em' here.  
  
Yugi: Dunno.  
  
Kathleen: *takes out notebook* Number 4: Find new friends.  
  
Joey: *pops out of hiding place* Ha! Tristian and I really fooled you! You didn't even notice us escape!  
  
Tristian: *pops out of hiding place too* Yeah!   
  
Kathleen: *tries to sound grand* Fools! You dareth show ye sleves to us! We shall take ye once again prisoner!  
  
Joey: We burnt all the rope so you can't do that! *sticks tongue out*  
  
Kathleen: Number 5: Buy more rope. *to Joey* We shall useth wire then! Bakurath Attacketh!   
  
Bakura: What? I hear my name somewhere.  
  
Kathleen: Attack! I said attack!  
  
Bakura: Why should I?  
  
Kathleen: Cause I'm the author!  
  
Bakura: So what?  
  
Kathleen: Please! I'll make you and Ryou a fic!  
  
Bakura: Promise?  
  
Kathleen: Yes!  
  
Bakura: Fine. *attacks Joey*   
  
Joey: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!  
  
Tristian: S**t I'm outta here!   
  
Yami: Don't you dare! *pounces on Tristian*  
  
Tristian: HELLLLLLLLPPPPPPPPP!!!!!!  
  
10 minutes later…  
  
Joey and Tristian: *tied up again* HELP…  
  
Kathleen: You forgot to gag em'  
  
Bakura: Oh yeah… *gags Joey and Tristian with a old dish rags*  
  
Kathleen: That's disgusting. You know what we've used those for?  
  
Bakura: I don't know, I don't wanna know and I don't care.  
  
Joey: Fis fis disfustn! [This is disgusting!]   
  
Yami: What if they get sick?  
  
Kathleen: Leave em'  
  
Yugi: Kat. Did you add buy more food in your notebook.  
  
Kathleen: Oh yeah! Number 6: Buy more food, go shopping.  
  
Yugi: That's better.  
  
Bakura: What's taking Ryou so long?! I need to use the bathroom!  
  
Yugi: He said he'd be taking a bath.  
  
Bakura: WHAT?! That boy takes so long in the bathroom that one time it actually reached Christmas before he got out!  
  
Yami: You've got to be kidding Tomb Robber.  
  
Bakura: I'm not kidding.   
  
Kathleen: When was he taking a bath then?  
  
Bakura: December 24.  
  
Kathleen: What time?  
  
Bakura: 11:30pm. Why?  
  
Kathleen: IT ONLY TOOK HIM 30 MINUTES STUPID!  
  
Bakura: So? I said that he reached until Christmas. I didn't tell you when. It's your fault.   
  
Kathleen: *fumes* This is stupid.  
  
Bakura: Shut up.  
  
Kathleen: You shut up.  
  
Bakura: You shut up.  
  
Kathleen: You shut up.  
  
Bakura: You shut up.  
  
Kathleen: You shut up.  
  
Bakura: You shut up.  
  
Kathleen: You shut up.  
  
Bakura: You shut up.  
  
Kathleen: You shut up.  
  
Bakura: You shut up.  
  
Kathleen: You shut up.  
  
Bakura: You shut up.  
  
Kathleen: You shut up.  
  
Bakura: You shut up.  
  
Kathleen: You shut up.  
  
Bakura: You shut up.  
  
Kathleen: You shut up.  
  
Bakura: You shut up.  
  
Kathleen: You shut up.  
  
Bakura: You shut up.  
  
Kathleen: I'll shut up.  
  
Bakura: I'll shut up and that's final!  
  
Kathleen: Have it you're way then.  
  
Bakura: *shuts up* HEY!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Kathleen: Fool.  
  
Bakura: Why you little B-  
  
Ryou: Bakura! Kat! You guys are awake? Well… I'm done.  
  
*Ryou enters the kitchen looking very fresh, his hair's wet and there's a towel draped around his shoulders* [Drool…]  
  
Ryou: You guys O.K.?  
  
Bakura: *realizes that Ryou's out of the bathroom* Finally! *rushes into the bathroom*  
  
Ryou: T_T Anyway… Where are the Kaiba boys? They said that they were gonna get donuts.  
  
*RING!* *RING!*  
  
Yami: Don't look at me. I'm not getting it.  
  
*RING!* *RING!*  
  
Kathleen: Too lazy. Go away. Need sugar.  
  
*RING!* *RING!*  
  
Ryou: Not my house.  
  
*RING!* *RING!*  
  
Bakura: *from inside the bathroom* Will someone get that F*****g phone?!  
  
*RING!* *RING!*  
  
Yugi: *sigh* Fine. I'll get it.  
  
*RING!* *RING!*  
  
Yugi: Hello?  
  
Seto: Yugi. I've called to tell you that I refuse to return to that house and that I will leave you, Yami, the tomb robber, the white haired freak and that damned Authoress there. Bye. Mwahahahahahahahahahaha! *line goes dead*  
  
Yugi: O.K.… *goes back into the kitchen*  
  
Kathleen: Who was that?  
  
Yugi: That was Seto. Said something about not coming back. A white haired freak, A damned authoress, me, Yami and a tomb robber. ^_^  
  
Ryou: Guess we'd better not expect those donuts.  
  
Yami: Damn. I'm getting hungry.  
  
Kathleen: I thought you were a spirit.  
  
Yami: I am.  
  
Kathleen: Then why are you hungry?  
  
Yami: Why do you like a 5 000 000 year old dead Pharaoh then? Huh? Answer that then I'll answer your question!  
  
Kathleen: … You know. You're right. *grips on to Ryou* Ryou! *cuddles Ryou* Who would want a stinky dead Pharaoh when you could have… RYOU! ^__^  
  
Ryou: *blush*  
  
Yami: Hey…  
  
Yugi: You're fault.  
  
Bakura: What's up?! ^__^ *looks very relived*  
  
Yugi: Yami just ruined his only ever love life by sending…  
  
Bakura: Kathleen into the Shadow Realm?! Yay!   
  
Yugi: No… By sending Kat the message that he's nothing but an old fart. She's now attached to Ryou.  
  
Bakura: *in a taunting tone* HAHA! THE PHARAOH LOST HIS GIRL FRIEND! HAHA! ^O^  
  
Yami: Not funny… v_v…  
  
Yugi: It's O.K. Yami…   
  
Yami: No it's not. *starts crying*  
  
Kathleen: *sees Yami crying* YAMI! *lets go of Ryou**bends down to Yami* Yami… I'm sowiee… *cuddles Yami*  
  
Ryou: ;_;  
  
Yami: *stops crying* *looks up* Really?  
  
Kathleen: *sincerely* Yes.  
  
*romantic music plays*  
  
Yami, Yugi, Ryou and Kathleen: *looks around for the source* *sees Bakura playing romantic music on the stereo*  
  
Bakura: What?! It fit the situation.  
  
Kathleen: *rolls eyes* *gets up* Whatever don't touch my stereo. I spent hard cold cash on that.  
  
Bakura: Who cares. I hate this new age c**p anyway. *goes back into the kitchen*  
  
Ryou: so what are we gonna do about food?  
  
Yami: Dunno. Aibou?  
  
Yugi: Don't look at me. Kat?  
  
Kathleen: I really don't know. All I know is that I'm not gonna write Kaiba and Mokuba any fics for a while.  
  
Yugi, Yami and Ryou: *nods head*  
  
Bakura: *from the kitchen* I'm freakin' hungry! You got any damned food here?  
  
Kathleen: Don't you remember Joey and Tristian ate it all? Oh yeah! I remember… you have no brain. How could you remember… Oh darn.  
  
*sounds of muffled screaming and shuffling from the kitchen*  
  
Tristian: Dunf! Nuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!!!!!!!!! [Don't! Noooooooooooooo!!!!!!!!!]  
  
Joey: Felffffff!!![ Helpppppp!!!]  
  
Bakura: DIE!!!  
  
Kathleen: This is gonna be one long… afternoon. *puts in Good Charlotte CD*  
  
Ryou: I'd bet on it.  
  
Stereo: *starts playing* Oh my love, Please don't cry, I'll wash my bloody hands and we'll start a new life…  
  
Yami: Shit. Kat it's too loud for-  
  
Stereo: *very loud music* !!!!!!!  
  
Ryou: ARGH!!! _  
  
Bakura: What the hell is that?! _O  
  
Yugi: Evil punk rock! Helppppppppppppppppppp!!!!!!!! _  
  
Yami: IT'S TOO LOUD FOR RYOU!!! o  
  
Kathleen: *enjoying the music* WHAT?! ^__^  
  
Yami: IT'S TOO LOUD!!  
  
Kathleen: HUH?   
  
Yami: IT'S TOO LOUD!!!  
  
Kathleen: WHAT?! SPEAK LOUDER!   
  
Yami: RYOU! TOO LOUD!  
  
Kathleen: I CAN'T HEAR YOU!  
  
Yami: *straining his voice* IT'S TOO LOUD! O  
  
Kathleen: *turns music off* What?  
  
Yami: *in a raspy voice* Music… too loud… for Ryou. *faints*  
  
Kathleen: YAMI!  
  
Ryou: *obviously can't hear anything* What? What happened?  
  
Bakura: What was THAT?  
  
Yugi: Punk… rock… *faints too*  
  
Bakura: THAT WAS DA BOMB!  
  
Kathleen: I know! Good Charlotte rocks!  
  
Ryou: Huh? What?  
  
Bakura: Too bad the others can't appreciate it. Oh well. Their loss.  
  
Kathleen: *forgets about Yami and Yugi* YUP! LET'S PLAY IT AGAIN!  
  
Bakura: *turns on stereo*   
  
Stereo: I ripped out his throat, And called you on the telephone to take off my disguise just in time to hear you cry when you… mourned the death of your bloody valentine… the night he died!!!   
  
Bakura: *rocking his head to the music* WAHOO! *turns volume to the highest*  
  
Kathleen: YEAH! *bounces around like she's in a sugar rush* LET'S GO LOOK FOR MORE CANDY!  
  
Bakura: YEAH!   
  
Both: *run outside leaving 2 fainted spiky haired boys, a deaf Ryou, 2 tied up, gagged, beaten up boys and a very loud stereo not caring anymore and about to go sugar high again*  
  
*after they raided the markets of their candy*   
  
Bakura: CANDYCANDYCANDYCANDYCANDYCANDYCANDYCANDY!!!  
^______________________________________________________________________^  
  
Kathleen: CANDYCANDYCANDYCANDYCANDYCANDYCANDYCANDY!!! ^______________________________________________________________________^  
  
Yami: *just revived and turned off the stereo* You two look… happy.  
  
Kathleen: *nods head really fast* Youshould'veseenitYami! Weraidedwaltermart,supermartandallthoseothermartstoo! ^_______________________^  
  
Bakura: YeahPharoah!Youshould'vebeenthere! TheseguardstriedtostopusbutIsentthemtotheshadowrealm! ^_______________________^  
  
Yami: Uh… sure. I put Yugi and Ryou upstairs. They're sleeping. Well Yugi is. Not sure about Ryou.  
  
Kathleen: That'sgood! ^___________________________________________________^  
  
Bakura: Noannoyingpestsnow! ^____________________________________________^  
  
Kathleen: YUP! ^________________________________________________________^  
  
Yami: *blinded by the brightness of the smiles* Sure. I'll be going upstairs too if you need me. *goes upstairs*  
  
Kathleen: Okiedokiepanokie! ^_______^ *sugar is starting to wear off*  
  
Bakura: *sugar is still affecting him* Wanna play a game? ^______________________^  
  
Kathleen: Sure!!!!!!! ^________^  
  
*after playing for 2 hours*  
  
Kathleen: *tired from sugar rush* I'll… go upstairs… I'm a bit tired. *walks up the stairs*  
  
Bakura: SURE!!!!!!! ^_______________________________________^ *still as spunky as ever* Maybe Joey and Tristian will play with me! LA LA LA LA LA! *skips into the kitchen* Hey guys!  
  
*muffled screams and yelps*  
  
Upstairs…  
  
Kathleen: //Tired… need a place to sleep…// *looks at attic door and stairs and thinks it's her rooms door and stairs* //There's my room…// *goes into the attic* //Wow. It's so dusty. When's the last time I cleaned? Oh yeah. A year ago. Gotta get Yami or Yugi to do it… shit!// *stumbles on a golden old looking book* What the hell? *picks up book and examines it closely* *shrugs* Oh well… Maybe I can read it sometime. *lays down on a weird broken hard mattress thinking it's her bed* //Sleep…//  
  
**  
  
Kathleen: This is the first chapter of my 'Crazy days series ^__^ Please review! This is more of a stress relief for me so please bear with it and I promise to add a plot somewhere in here. ^__^  
  
Yugi: Why are you smiling so much?  
  
Kathleen: Dunno.  
  
Yami: Now that you've all seen what I go though everyday please, please help me! Review and at least let me know that my insanity isn't all for just little petty: It's O.K.'s. Please! It's hell in th-  
  
Kathleen: *imitates Nani in Lilo and Stitch* That's enough sugar for you… you little cutie… *punches Yami away* Sorry to all the Tea/ Anzu fans out there. I just don't like her at all. I find her to be an idiot. A very big one that reminds me of Slam Dunk's very own Haruko Akagi. That idiot air head. Tell me if I should add Malik somewhere. Still debating at the S.O.A.B.W.W. [Society of anime bishies, world wide.] weather he's cute enough. Me personally I like him. Evil and cute. Well bye! See ya' next time! ^__^  
  
Bakura: There won't be a next time if you don't give me that fic I'm askin' for!  
  
Kathleen: *ignores Bakura*  
  
Bakura: HEY!  
  
Kathleen: *still ignoring* La…la…la…la…la… *humming to self*  
  
Bakura: ARGH!!!!!!!!!!!! _" 


	2. Clearing sale

Clearing sale  
By: Kathleen  
  
Kathleen: You wanna know why I called all the guys to my house? Well keep reading.  
  
Yugi: I highly doubt THAT. Why would they wanna read YOUR fics when they can read someone else's?  
  
Kathleen: Because they're nice and they'll review cause they wanna show they care.  
  
Yugi: *rolls eyes* Where'd Yami go?  
  
Kathleen: He's at the physiatrist.   
  
Yugi: *in an English man voice* You don't say!  
  
Kathleen: *in the same voice* I do say!  
  
Yugi: Well I should be due for an appointment sometime soon.  
  
Kathleen: Well keep your crazy urges in first. We've got a fic to run here!  
  
Yugi: Fine.  
  
Kathleen: Have fun reading! ^__^ Please review!  
  
**  
  
Kathleen: *wakes up and rubs eyes* What the hell… Where am I? *looks around* //I'm in the attic!// *stands up and starts coughing from the dust* S**t. How'd I get here? *goes downstairs still holding the book she found the night before*  
  
Downstairs…  
  
Yami: Hey Kat. Awake?  
  
Kathleen: Barely.  
  
Yugi: *notices the book in Kathleen's hands* Hey Kat… what's that? *points to the book*  
  
Kathleen: What? *looks at the book* Oh this! I found this upstairs in the attic.  
  
Ryou: *raises eyebrow* The attic?  
  
Yami: What the hell were you doing in the attic?  
  
Kathleen: Would you believe sleeping?  
  
Bakura: Ha! What an idiot. *is reading a magazine*  
  
Kathleen: Shut up! I can't go on a sugar rush all night like you!  
  
Bakura: I do as I please.  
  
Kathleen: Did you release the guards yet?  
  
Bakura: Like I said… I do as I please.  
  
Kathleen: Whatever. *rolls eyes*  
  
Bakura: *snickers and continues reading magazine* *perverted grin*  
  
Kathleen: *curious* What are you reading? *leans closer*   
  
Bakura: *hides the magazine* Nothing. *still grinning like a pervert*  
  
Kathleen: *narrows eyes* Where did you get that?  
  
Ryou: Yeah, I'm curious too.  
  
Kathleen: Bakura…  
  
Bakura: What?! *looks flustered* Stop looking at me like that! I got the magazine from Yugi's room!  
  
Yugi: Huh? You went to my room?  
  
Bakura: Yeah. Duh. I was just… looking around. I couldn't find anything in the Pharaoh's room.  
  
Yami: What ANYTHING?  
  
Bakura: You know… manly stuff…  
  
Kathleen: WHAT?! You don't mean… *looks at Yugi* No… not Yugi… anyone but Yugi…  
  
Yami: O_O;; *looks guilty*  
  
Yugi and Ryou: What are you talking about?  
  
Kathleen: *shakes head* Bakura… How can you blame Yugi… for… *leans closer to Bakura* *whispers* Porn… I'm sure he can't… Maybe he got it from Joey.  
  
Bakura: No. His initial is on it. Y. It's his.  
  
Kathleen: But…  
  
Yami: O_O;; *still looking guilty*  
  
Ryou and Yugi: *looking confused*  
  
Yami: Ehe…he… Maybe it's not Yugi's…   
  
Kathleen: Got any proof?  
  
Yami: Um… he…he… *blushes*  
  
Bakura: Oh I get it! The Pharaoh here has a little secret… he…he… this'll be good.   
  
Yami: Shhh…  
  
Kathleen: YAMI! I understand hiding IT in your room but Yugi's? Shame on you!  
  
Yami: Shhh… stop it.  
  
Kathleen: *looks at Bakura* AND YOU! Reading THAT under this house! Shame on you too!  
  
Bakura: Heh. It's my decision. I do as I please.  
  
Ryou: What are you guys talking about?  
  
Yugi: *pouts* Yeah! I wanna know!  
  
Yami: Could you guys go up to Yugi's room first. This is adult talk.  
  
Yugi: I am an adult!  
  
Ryou: I thought you were a teenager.  
  
Yugi: Oh yeah.  
  
Yami: I'm more than 5 000 000 years old and so is Bakura. Kat well… she looks old enough.  
  
Kathleen: Hey! Watch it boy. I do not look old!  
  
Bakura: Yes you do. You look like an old hag.  
  
Kathleen: Shut up! For that I won't make you a fic! Humph!  
  
Bakura: Hey! Evil!  
  
Kathleen: Look who's talking.  
  
Bakura: Oh yeah.   
  
Yami: *pushes Yugi and Ryou up the stairs and into Yugi's room* There… they're both upstairs and locked away.  
  
Kathleen: Fine. Since they're "Locked away" Maybe we can dwell on the fact that you've been hiding porn magazines in Yugi's room!  
  
Yami: What do you mean? *looks innocent*  
  
Kathleen: Don't you try to pull that innocent c**p on me Yami! I know you well enough.  
  
Bakura: *goes back to reading magazine* *perverted smile [again]*  
  
Yami: It's not my fault!   
  
Kathleen: Oh yes it is!  
  
Yami: Fine but I only have one issue! I swear it!  
  
Kathleen: You sure?  
  
Bakura: *looks up from the magazine* He's lying. I saw a whole collection hidden up in that kids room. A neat collection if I do say so myself. FHM and in excellent condition.  
  
Yami: Really? Thanks.   
  
Bakura: Yup. It's similar to mine it's just that mine's Playboy.   
  
Yami: Whoa! You've been able to sneak it into Ryou's house? Lucky dog.   
  
Bakura: Yeah. Did you know you could see the girls' t-  
  
Kathleen: That's enough! If you two wanna be perverts like my brother go ahead! At least you've found something you could both agree on. I'm going to go find that collection. Get yourselves ready cause we're goin' out. *grabs her book and stomps upstairs to Yugi's room*  
  
Bakura: Anyway… as I was saying…  
  
Upstairs…  
  
Kathleen: //Those stupid perverts… FHM, Playboy indeed! Why if I get my hands on those two… I swear!// *bursts into Yugi's room* //I'll find those magazines!//  
  
Yugi: What are you guys talkin' about?! *grabs Kat's collar* Tell me…  
  
Ryou: C'mon drop it Yugi. They're not gonna tell us.  
  
Kathleen: *angrily* Oh yes I will. We were talking about porn O.K.? You know what porn is?  
  
Yugi: *nods head*  
  
Ryou: *shakes head*  
  
Kathleen: O_O Yugi… you…you know what porn is?  
  
Yugi: ^__^ *nods head* Is that ALL they're talking about?   
  
Kathleen: *nods head, too shocked to talk*  
  
Yugi: Oh. O.K. ^_^   
  
Ryou: Yugi… what's porn?  
  
Kathleen: *forgets what she was gonna do* Guys… dress up O.K.? We… we're gonna go out. *leaves room* //THAT was freaky!//  
  
Book in Kat's hands: *starts glowing*  
  
Kathleen: Huh? *looks at book* The hell? *opens the book* It's in Egyptian. //Maybe Yami and Bakura can tell me something about it later…// *closes book*  
  
After everyone gets dressed and is outside…  
  
Kathleen: *totally forgets about the glowing book* O.K. I've got a couple of things to do. *looks at notebook*  
  
Notebook: *says:*   
Number 1: Buy more candy,   
Number 2: Fix the pipe in the kitchen,   
Number 3: Go shopping for food,   
Number 4: Find new friends,   
Number 5: Buy more rope,   
Number 6: Buy more food, go shopping,   
Number 7: Buys new CD's,   
Number 8: Buy new games for the play station,   
Number 9: Buy Yugi and Yami a phone.  
  
Kathleen: O.K.… We've got nine things to do today. ^__^ YAY!  
  
Bakura: What's up with you? You were so mad this morning.  
  
Yami: *whispering* SHHH… Don't remind her!  
  
Bakura: *nods*  
  
Ryou: Kat. Why are Bakura and I coming with you?  
  
Kathleen: *ignoring Ryou* Hmm…hm…hm…hmhm… *humming to self*  
  
Ryou: -_-;;  
  
Yugi: I get a new cell phone! YAY! ^__^   
  
Yami: So do I! ^__^ Hey… What's a cell phone? ~._.?  
  
Ryou: -_-;; A cell phone or a mobile phone is a mechanical item that you use to contact others. You can also use it to text people. It's like writing and sending a letter except it gets to the person right away… instead of days and days... *sound angry* like in the post office where they forget about you letter and don't send it or give it to you AND THEN AFTER, THEY SAY SORRY AND THAT'S IT! THAT'S IT! JUST A STUPID F**KING SORRY!!!! ARGH!!!!! *gasps for air looking angry*  
  
Yami: *looks at Ryou oddly* What have you got against the post office?  
  
Ryou: Oh… nothing. ^_^  
  
Bakura: They forgot to deliver his monthly issue of 'Wuss weekly' that's all. [That's just wrong… Monthly… Weekly… Make up your mind Bakura!]  
  
Ryou: No they didn't! They didn't deliver my dad's letter of approval early enough so I couldn't get to go on the school field trip! Humph!   
  
Bakura: *to Yami* Well… I've also got something against them. They forgot to send me my issue of Playboy last summer.  
  
Yami: Ow… That happened to me once.   
  
Yami and Bakura: *off to talking about Porn and how stupid the mail system is*  
  
Kathleen: *is being ignored* Hey… What am I? Chopped liver?!   
  
Yugi: ^__^   
  
Kathleen: What the hell are you smiling at?  
  
Yugi: Nothing. ^__^   
  
Kathleen: *looks at Yugi oddly* *moves away slowly*  
  
Ryou: Stupid mail… *grumbles*  
  
Kathleen: *looks at Ryou* *stares for a while*  
  
Ryou: *notices Kat staring* Kat… you alright?  
  
Kathleen: *stares at Ryou more*  
  
Ryou: *getting scared* Kat…  
  
Kathleen: *starts grinning like and idiot* *blushes and looks at the floor* *giggles*  
  
Ryou: Kat… You're scaring me…  
  
Everyone: *stops what they're doing* *looks at Kat and Ryou*  
  
Ryou: Kat? Yo. Kat?  
  
Kathleen: *giggles more* Oh Ryou! *hugs Ryou*  
  
Ryou: What the?  
  
Kathleen: *snuggles Ryou* I've never noticed how cute you are… *blushes* You're so handsome too… *giggles*  
  
Everyone but Yami, Ryou and Kat: O_O *is disturbed*  
  
Yami: ;_; *is heart broken*  
  
Ryou: *is very worried AND disturbed* Kat… get off.  
  
Kathleen: Of course love! ^__^ Anything for you! *kisses Ryou on the cheek*  
  
Everyone but Kat and Ryou: O_O   
  
Ryou: *blushes* o_o…  
  
Kat: ^__^  
  
Yami: *faints*  
  
Yugi: Uh oh. Better bring him inside his Soul Room. *sends Yami to the soul room*  
  
Yami: *is in soul room* *still out cold*  
  
Kathleen: Ryou… *heart shaped eyes*  
  
Ryou: *hides behind Bakura* Bakura… help…  
  
Kathleen: *sees Bakura* BAKURA! ^__________^ *hugs Bakura VERY tight*  
  
Bakura: F**k! Get off me! S**t get her off! Ahhh!!! *fall to the floor*  
  
Kathleen: *is on top of Bakura* ^____^ *kisses Bakura on the lips*  
  
Bakura: AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!! O HELPPPPPP!!!!!  
  
Kathleen: ^__^ *kisses Bakura on the lips lightly*  
  
Bakura: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!! F**k! Her hormones are taking over her body! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! Their trying to get my incredibly hot body!  
  
Everyone but Bakura and Kat: O_O  
  
Kathleen: ^____^ You are hot! ^___^  
  
Bakura: You know… I am… *grins like he owns the world*  
  
Yugi: *uncertainly* I wonder what's causing this?  
  
Ryou: Dunno.  
  
Bakura: Well whoever it is. I swear they'll die! *still on the floor*  
  
Kathleen: You wanna know who it is love? ^__^  
  
Bakura: Don't call me love!   
  
Kathleen: Then you don't wanna know who's doing this then? *looks sad* v_v  
  
Bakura: I do! I do!  
  
Kathleen: Then let me call you love! ^___^  
  
Bakura: *groans* Fine… just tell me who it is who's doing this.  
  
Kathleen: O.K.! *kisses Bakura[again]* Malik of course silly! ^___^ *points to bushes*  
  
Bushes: *appear all of a sudden*  
  
Bakura: T_T Ryou. Runt [Yugi] get the a**hole out here NOW!  
  
Yugi: Hey! I'm not a runt!  
  
Bakura: Yes you are.  
  
Ryou: *sighs* *goes to the bushes* *tries to pull Malik out*  
  
Malik: *is being pulled by the hair* Ow… F**k man… get off! Let go! Damnit! *throws Ryou's hands off his hair*  
  
Kathleen: ^___^ Bakura… I love you… *still heart eyed*  
  
Bakura: What the hell did you do to her?!  
  
Malik: *notices them* *starts laughing hysterically* Good, good Ra! Mwahahahahaha! She's-She's more in love then I thought! Mwahahahahaha! She sounds so funny! Mwahahahahaha!  
  
Kathleen: ^__^ Anything for my Baku-chan! ^__^ *hugs Bakura tightly* *still on floor*  
  
Bakura: The f**k?! Get off! You're still on top of me! ARGH! *still on floor*  
  
Malik: *still laughing insanely* I-I gotta remember to thank Isis when I get home! That love potion was [and still is] hilarious! Mwahahahahahahahahahaha!  
  
Ryou and Yugi: *are gone*  
  
Kathleen: Baku-chan… ^__^ I wuv you. ^__^ *heart shaped eyes*  
  
Bakura: Baku-chan?! The hell?! I swear! When I get my hands on you Malik! You'll never see the light of day again!  
  
Malik: *standing a couple of inches from Bakura* *sticks tongue out* Ha. I'd like to see you try.  
  
Bakura: *tries grabbing Malik's leg but is pulled back by Kathleen* ARGH! *tries to crawl towards Malik* Damn it!!!!!!!!!!!!! O" ARGH!!!!!  
  
Malik: *steps aside* *snickers* Idiot…  
  
Bakura: Oh shut up you a** hole!  
  
Kathleen: Yeah! Shut up inferior being! Bow down to My Baku-chan's greatness! I wuv you Baku-chan… ^___^  
  
Malik: *in a mocking tone* Oh great and powerful BAKU-CHAN… *snickers* She'd probably do anything for you Bakura. *still finds situation funny*  
  
Bakura: *gets idea* *in a sweet voice* Hey Kat… Sweetie… Could you do me a favor?  
  
Kathleen: Anything! ^___^ Especially for you! ^__^  
  
Malik: Even if you do get her off, I can still run faster than you Bakura… *sticks tongue out again*  
  
Bakura: *evil grin* I know that… But I know one person who can beat you… *evil smile*  
  
Malik: O_O No… Not… HER.  
  
Bakura: *in a VERY sweet voice* Kat dearest… could you please get off me and get that a** hole?  
  
Kathleen: Of course! ^__^ *gets off Bakura* *to Malik* = O Inferior being that goes by the name Malik! You are gonna die!!!!!!!  
  
Malik: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!! OoO AHHHHHHHH!!!! *runs for his life*  
  
Kathleen: *starts running but trips over something* *looks down*   
  
Book earlier: *is on the floor*  
  
Kathleen: Inferior item! You're stopping me from killing that inferior being named Malik! *kicks book*  
  
Book: *starts glowing*  
  
Bakura: It can't be… It just can't be… a…a millennium item?  
  
Kathleen: *looks dazed* Baku-chan… I feel funny…  
  
Bakura: *starts poking the book*   
  
Book: *pops open*  
  
Bakura: *reads it* It says:   
Those who read and find it true, the story of which I give to you.   
About a love and lovers plight, never meant to see the light.   
Darkness of which the light seems not, Carefully drowned within the lot.   
A peasants voice of which was heard, By none so much as though he stirred.   
Hatred seems to course right through, the slave's young blood of this is true.   
Forced to see the dark of death, by her lover a man for Set.   
Her brilliance and her beauty though, out shone that of the lighted bough.   
To care for none of which repaid, sealed in the darkness until this day… The hell? What's with this book. Do YOU understand it? Kat? Kat?  
  
Kathleen: *looks possessed* Set… Set… Must… die… *falls into the pavement*  
  
Bakura: *picks up book* *walks over to Kat* Kat… hey Kat… You gotta wake up. If you don't finish writing this fic I'll never find out what this damned piece of poetry means! Kat! Kat!  
  
Kathleen: ………  
  
~In Kat's mind~  
  
Kathleen: The hell? Where am I?  
  
Strange shadowy figure: Kathleen… Hello.   
  
Kathleen: Hello my a**! Where the f**k am I?!  
  
Strange shadowy figure: You're in your soul room.  
  
Kathleen: Soul room?! I don't have a soul room!  
  
Strange shadowy figure: You do now. *steps from the darkness* *looks just like Kat*  
  
Kathleen: What the hell?! You're- You're… A-A-A Y-Yami!  
  
Kat's Yami: Right you are.   
  
Kathleen: Oi. Having to run around trying to control everyone else's is hard enough. How about your own! ARGH! *scratches head*  
  
Kat's Yami: I will not be a hassle to take care of. Just help me finish my mission and I shall finally be at rest.  
  
Kathleen: Then what is your mission… Um… What's your name?  
  
Kat's Yami: *seriously* Call me Kathline and my mission to me is unknown.  
  
Kathleen: *face faults* What?! You mean you want me to help you but you don't know with what?! Sheesh!  
  
Kathline: Yes it is frustrating. Yet I remember a few things. I was the slave of the young Pharaoh Yami a long time ago. A personal slave you can say. I had a love affair with a man who's name escapes me. You see this is my mission.  
  
Kathleen: What? To find this guys name?  
  
Kathline: Yes and No. For you see this man ,after being discovered by the Pharaoh that I was his lover, denied all knowledge and relations with and about me. The Pharaoh was displeased with having his personal slave caught 'seducing' his royal subject. This man seemed to be an important officer of some sort. *sighs deeply* I was killed for that.  
  
Kathleen: *winces* Ouch.  
  
Kathline: The Pharaoh didn't know though that long before my lover broke my heart I was in love with someone else. You see I spent many nights in the Pharaoh's bed chambers keeping and tending to his bed area, lovingly decoration his room and helping him with his baths. During those times he'd speak to me as if I were an equal, not like when we were out on the palace grounds. He'd speak to me about problems and worries he had in his head and we both had provided comfort for one another. It was a time of great pleasure for me. When he ordered the execution, I saw the expression on his face and in his eyes. Cold. Sad. Mournful. Like mine.  
  
Kathleen: And you want revenge on the guy who supposedly broke your heart because…? He didn't break your heart then if you were in love with someone else right?   
  
Kathline: I want revenge on him, not because he broke my heart. I want revenge because he hurt my Pharaoh. My lord. He hurt him. I knew he, my Pharaoh, hated sentencing people to death, he hated it so much.   
  
Kathleen: Oh… that explains it. Well… do you remember how this 'guy' looks like?  
  
Kathline: *thinks for a while* *seriously* No.  
  
Kathleen: *face faults* We'll have to work on your amnesia problems then. ^_^;;  
  
Kathline: I thank you very much for this my Hikari. *bows*  
  
Kathleen: Wait, wait, wait… I am NOT the Hikari. Sure I'm the host of this body and I'm suppose to be the "light of my darker half" or something like that… but there's no way that I am going to be called a HIKARI.   
  
Kathline: Then what do you propose we do?  
  
Kathleen: Call me the Yami or the darkness or what not. I'll call you the light. You seem… nicer than me. You know. More of the lighter side of me. Besides… to hell with me being nice.  
  
Kathline: I see. Well, I see no point in me wanting to be the darkness. I have always found the light more appropriate. I shall return you to your world now.  
  
Kathleen: Kay. See ya around. *returns back to the real world* Ugh… Me. A Hikari. *snickers*  
  
~Out of Kat's mind~  
  
Yami: *is out of the puzzle* Look! She's waking up!   
  
Yugi: *is back* Good. I thought she'd never wake up.  
  
Bakura: Wake up damnit! *shakes Kat violently*  
  
Ryou: *is nowhere to be found*  
  
Bakura: What the hell happened to my damned Hikari?  
  
Kathleen: Hikari? *is still dazed* Kathline?  
  
Yugi: Who's Kathline?  
  
Yami: Beats me. But it does sound a bit familiar…  
  
Bakura: Well whoever it is you can ask her later. I wanna know what happened to Ryou.  
  
Yugi: You never cared before.  
  
Bakura: I know. *shrugs* I have this sudden urge to be nice…  
  
Yami: *shudders* Where the hell do you think THAT came from?  
  
Yugi: Maybe Malik's messing with him again.  
  
Malik: *pops out of no where* I heard someone call my name! ^____^  
  
Yugi: o_O What's wrong with you?   
  
Kathleen: You… kill… Set… *obviously still dazed*  
  
Yami: *turns back to Kat* You O.K.?  
  
Kathleen: *sort of snaps out of it* I-I guess. Where's Kathline?  
  
Yami: Who?  
  
Kathleen: You know… Kathline. Oh yeah. She's in the soul room.  
  
Yugi: You've had too much of Malik's love potion.  
  
Kathleen: That reminds me! MALIK! COME HERE AND TASTE MY FIST!  
  
Malik: Eep! *hides behind Bakura*  
  
Bakura: Now, now Kat… let's all be nice to one another! *stops and thinks for a while* Wait… What did I just say?!  
  
Yugi: O_O He said…  
  
Yami: O_O Let's be nice…  
  
Kathleen: O_O To one another…  
  
Malik: YAY! The niceness potion worked! ^__^  
  
Yami: So you HAVE been messing around with Bakura's brain!  
  
Malik: SO? Got any problems with it?  
  
Yami: No. Not really.  
  
Malik: See?  
  
Yami: Yeah. I get what you're saying.  
  
Yugi: Well I don't! *pouts*  
  
Bakura: *is freakishly happy* ^___^ Well aren't you just a cute little boy! Yes you are! Yes you are! ^____^ *pinches Yugi's cheek*  
  
Yugi: OW! Let go! OW! _O  
  
Yami: O_O That is just disturbing.   
  
Malik: Mwahahahahahahahahahaha! Another mind manipulated! Mwahahahahahahahaha! ^O^  
  
Kathleen: *seems to be possessed* Stop you mortal! *eyes glaze over*  
  
Yami: She obviously can't mean me… Or Bakura…  
  
Kathleen: *voice turns scary* YOU! The one with Blonde hair! You have been using magic far beyond what is allowed in this new world. You shall be punished! *picks up book*  
  
Book: *starts glowing [Yet again!]*   
  
Kathleen: *opens book* *starts chanting* Millennium Book Seal Malik's soul!   
  
Malik: *soul gets sealed into the book*  
  
Kathleen: *faints*  
  
Book: *falls*  
  
Yami: O_O Did she just seal Malik's soul into that book?  
  
Bakura: Isn't that what she said? It isn't very nice to seal people's souls into inanimate objects though.  
  
Yami: *sarcastically* You have no idea. -__-;;  
  
Yugi: O_O I'm pretty sure that I'll be trying to stay on Kat's good side now-a-days.  
  
Ryou: *appears out of nowhere*  
  
Bakura: Where did you go off to my little Hikari?! I missed you so much and I was so worried! *hugs Ryou*  
  
Ryou: *squished* Did I just miss something here?  
  
Yami: *picking up Kat and the book* Yeah. Kat just sealed Malik's soul into this book. *shows book* Plus your Yami just went crazy.  
  
Ryou: She sealed Malik's soul into that book?!   
  
Bakura: *still hugging Ryou* Yup! ^__^  
  
Yugi: -_-;; Your Yami just became the most friendly, happy being on earth and he's not even sugar high yet.  
  
Ryou: That much… I do know.  
  
~Let's go to Malik~  
  
Malik: WHERE THE HELL AM I?! KAT! KAT! YOU GET RIGHT HERE YOU DAMNED AUTHORESS OR I SWEAR I'LL…  
  
Kathline: Kathleen isn't here right now…  
  
Malik: Who the hell are you?  
  
Kathline: I am Kathleen's Yami but she prefers me to be the Hikari.  
  
Malik: Kat has a Yami or… Hikari? I don't get it… *is confused*  
  
Kathline: As of today, I am her Hikari yet I was originally destined to be a Yami. I gave her the power to seal you into this book yet it seems too much for my young hostess to handle so she is temporarily resting.   
  
Malik: So you're the one who sealed me into this damned piece of metal and paper?!  
  
Kathline: Yes it is I. This is the shadow realm of the Millennium book  
  
Malik: So this is like a separate shadow realm?  
  
Kathline: Yes it is. I can banish you to the original shadow realm but I prefer not to since in this book you may return to your original state.  
  
Malik: So… until Kat wants me out…  
  
Kathline: You shall remain here.  
  
Malik: Aw… damn! I knew that love potion was a bad idea! *fall unto the floor or whatever* [The floor is like in the shadow realm. Nothingness, so I cant really tell if it's the floor or not -__-;;]  
  
~Back to the others~  
  
Yami: Well… we'd better get her home.   
  
Yugi: Yeah but shouldn't we buy some food or something? We've gotta have something to eat too you know.  
  
Yami: Yeah but we've got to get her home.  
  
Yugi: Yeah. You're right.  
  
Ryou: I guess I could go shopping for you guys.  
  
Bakura: Yeah! ^__^ I'll come! I'll come! ^__^  
  
Yami: You sure you guys don't mind?  
  
Bakura: Yeah! ^___^ It'll be fun! Fun! Fun! ^___^  
  
Ryou: Yeah… *looks at Bakura oddly* Fun… ehe…  
  
Yami: O.K. then… thanks… *hands Ryou the money*  
  
Ryou and Bakura: *leave* [Or in Bakura's case, skip happily away and I do mean SKIP]  
  
Yugi: Well. That's settled. Let's go home.  
  
Yami: Yeah.   
  
Sky: *starts to rain*  
  
Yami: The hell? *tries to run for cover*  
  
Yugi: *tries to run for cover too* No what do we do?  
  
Yami: RUN FOR IT! *is running towards house with Kat*  
  
Yugi: *follows Yami*  
  
Wind: *starts blowing fiercely*  
  
Yami: Damn it's cold!  
  
Yugi: Well… it can't get any colder than this. [You think I'd make him say 'Well it cant get any worst that this' It's so cliché! : p]  
  
Sky: *Starts snowing AND raining* [is that's possible?]  
  
Yami: -_-;; What's with this weather?! *still running towards house*  
  
Yugi: It's so frustrating! *still following Yami*  
  
Yami and Yugi: *finally get to the house* *soaking wet*  
  
Yami: I'd better go upstairs to dry off.  
  
Yugi: Yeah. Me too.  
  
Yami: *leaves Kat on the floor* *goes upstairs to dress up*  
  
Yugi: *goes upstairs to dress up too*  
  
Kathleen: *is shivering* Set… Set… Seto… Kill…  
  
**  
  
Kathleen: Sorry for the wait! ^__^ I'm not sure weather or not I'll change it into a more serious type of writing. I really think I should since this'll be getting more and more serious as the fic gets older.  
  
Malik: Will somebody please get me out of this book!  
  
Kathleen: Please tell me if you want Malik out of the book or not! ^__^  
  
Bakura: I say neigh!  
  
Ryou: Um… Neigh?  
  
Yugi: I say Yay!  
  
Ryou: Um…Yay?  
  
Yami: To hell with it.  
  
Kathleen: -_-;; It's up to the reviewers. Power to the masses! ^O^ Nyahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!   
  
Everyone: -_-;;  
  
** 


End file.
